Honey I'm Home
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: ***Smut*** A drabble of what happens when Carlos comes home from work one day...


**A/N Okay so this is just a little drabble I came up with. It's a bit different than my usual writings, and oh yeah, it's in Carlos's POV.**

I walk in the house and call her name, but there's no response. I trudge through the foyer and to the end of the staircase. "Babe, I'm home", I shout up the stairs and wait for her to reply, but again it doesn't come. At this point I was waiting for her to jump out from any hiding area she could find and pounce on me. All morning long she had been teasing me, dressing up in her lingerie, snapping pictures, and sending them to me via text with cute little captions. She knew what she was doing with each one, and she had even sent a few R rated texts that could make almost any man blush. I'd be a liar if I said my blood wasn't pumping through my veins like a raging wildfire the whole drive home. I was driving with only one thing on my mind, and that was to pound her amazing ass into the mattress until she can't remember her name.

I start ascending the stairs, pretty certain that I would hear the shower running, but I am yet again surprised. The only sound I hear as I reach the top step is a breathy moan coming from the direction of our bedroom. Curiosity begins to gnaw at me and automatically my feet carry me down the hallway, stopping right in front of our bedroom door. The sight in front of me instantly causes my cock to harden. She's laying on the bed, legs stretched out with her knees bent, one hand grips the hem or her shirt which is pulled up exposing almost all of her flattened tummy; her other hand is hidden inside the front of her panties, moving slowly underneath the silk fabric. I somehow manage to pull my eyes away and avert my gaze to the top half of her body, where I find the reason she couldn't hear me come home; headphones are placed in her ears. She looks like an angel with her long hair fanned out all over the pillowcase and a slight blush painting her cheeks a light pink hue. There's no doubt she's still oblivious to my presence, her eyes are squenched tightly closed and her bottom lip is tucked securely between her teeth.

I can't help but to stand there and watch her, entranced by the sight of her getting herself off. My pants start to grow tighter and I feel extremely constricted, all I can do is to palm myself over the too thick fabric of my jeans and boxers. Her breathing picks up as well as the pace of her fingers, and I can tell she's getting close to her peak, but she moves her legs restlessly back and forth on the sheets as if she just can't get herself there and she's distraught. My name comes from her lips in a desperate whisper and I can't take it anymore, I have to help her. I kneel down to the side of the bed and remove one of the earbuds. "I'm right here babe. What do you need me to do?" Her eyes open and her head turns towards me, but she seems unfazed to see me here. There's no shame or embarrassment, just raw desire.

I climb onto the bed next to her and slide my hand down over hers inside her panties and move past her fingers down to her entrance, slipping two fingers inside of her slick core. This earns me a high pitched moan and she grabs onto my forearm with her free hand. I begin pumping the digits in and out, as I bend down to suck on her neck just the way she likes. "Feel good?", I murmur.

"Yes. Please Carlos", she groans and angles her head up to kiss me. Her tongue enters my mouth sloppily and with force, she kisses me as if she's drunk and can't get her bearings straight. Seconds pass as together we build her up until I'm sure it's impossible for her moans to get any louder, and her walls begin tightening around my fingers.

The combination of watching her pleasure herself, the sweet smell of her essence floating throughout the room, and the look on her face as she climaxes is too much for me. Like a crazed animal, a beast if you will, I yank the thin scrap of fabric down her legs and once she's completely free, I bury myself fully inside of her; all before her orgasm is even finished. I then proceed to thrust in and out of her as slowly as I can, working her through her orgasm.

Sweat is trickling down my face as I head full force towards my own release, driven by need. I spread her legs wider with my hands on her knees and repeatedly slam into her tight heat, all the while eliciting sexy little noises from her throat, feeling smug knowing I make her feel so good. She grips my shoulders and digs her long nails in as I pick up the pace, and her muscles are clenching around me once more, squeezing my cock deliciously; and I lose it. My vision goes white and I lean down onto her, too weak to hold myself up as I release into her, dragging my teeth harshly across her collarbone.

When my muscles are relaxed enough, I pull out of her and roll over onto my side pulling her along with me and wiggle my eyebrows at her. She laughs and asks, "What?"

"Honey I'm home", I tell her with a big smile.


End file.
